BMW:Meets New York Season Eight
by Kumorii
Summary: It's in the Point Of View of Shawn Hunter, so alot of it has to do with his life. But, its the 'Next Season', and it takes place after they moved to New York. Rated Teen just to be safe.  Enjoy, and please rate. It's my First BMW fanfic.
1. Episode One:And All Your Love

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the series 'Boy Meets World' although I wish I did. My Imagination just isn't THAT incredible. I also do not own Rider Strong, Or Shawn Hunter, although I would love to. Thank You.**

**I dedicate this story to Boy Meets World, The Readers [that would be you, My Friends, and My Family. Without you all, I wouldn't be pushed into writing something, and publishing it online. Either way, Please Enjoy this, and be sure to rate. Thanks!**

It only took a few hours to arrive in New York. I voulntered to drive, since I knew all the roads from when I decided to find myself, about a year or so ago.

My father passing away was something that had really affected me, wether I showed it or not. I had already lost my mother, and to loose my father too, meant I was an orphan. Well, I did have the Matthews who we're basically like family, and Angela of course, but Parents, real parents, I had lost. It's hard for anybody to deal with. No matter HOW old you are.

I had wanted Angela to marry me, but I havent asked her yet, and I wasn't going to until she had come back from Europe. I was planning on it when I went to her bedroom right before she left, but it wasn't the right time just yet. She was too hung up with her dad at that point, it was time for him to have her. I'd have the rest of my life, for her to be my own. So I decided I would wait. Do whats Best, Yeah.

So, this is our house, I thought, looking at it. Above was an adverage looking house, gray in color, with a red bricked walkway leading up to the front door. Wooh, Nice.

"Shawn, Look's like your livin' with us" Corey told me, as I walked up the stone steps to Corey, Topanga, Eric and my own abode.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Seems I am, Soooo, where do I bunk?" Hoping I wouldn't get the smallest room.

"Well, Topanga and I get the largest bedroom, Eric and you will have to decide who gets what.." Corey shrugged, "Will Angela be living here as well?" He asked.

"Definetly" I sighed. It had been a while since I've seen her. I missed her so bad.

"Great, I bet Eric will let you stay wherever, since he doesn't have a wife, fiancee', or girlfriend" Corey Smirked.

Topanga however, didn't find it too funny, and poked him in the side, "Corey be Nice" She strictly told him.

"Yes, Mommy!" Corey Bounced up and down.

I just shook my head and laughed, it oddly reminded me of Jack and I, I missed him as well, it was good to know I had real family somewhere, Not that im argueing, Corey's my best friend, and he felt like a brother to me.

I went to the trunk of the car, got my bag, and caught up with everyone, as we stood directly in front of the house's front door. We all looked at one another for a few seconds. The next step of our lifes was about to begin, as soon as one of us opened the door.

I decided, I would be the first. "Well, here we go." I announced, taking the silver key and inserted it into the lock. As soon as I did, I heard a sharp click. New houses sometimes make that noise. However, three other couples have lived in this house before us. When the door had opened, obviously, it was pitch black. I looked for a lightswitch, and found it on the right wall.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" Topanga said.

Corey nodded, "It Is. Almost as beautiful as you." After saying this, he took her by the waist, and kissed her with what looked like alot of passion. They've been married now for about a year, and were still romantic as ever. Freakin' saps though. Ah, Whats love anyways?

I couldn't help but smile though, and then look away. I missed Angela so much, my heart always aching for her. Always.

"Well, i'm going to find my room" Eric told everyone, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Me too, Eric mind doing me a favor?" I asked, hoping he'd understand.

"Sure, whats the favor?" Eric asked.

"Mind giving me the bigger room? I'm only asking because it's just, Angelas going to be living here too, as soon as she returns from Europe" I told him straight out.

Eric stared at me for a second, his expression blank, but then turned into a definete smile. "Sure, uh I'll go and check both rooms out, and give you the biggest one" Eric laughed.

"Thanks! it means alot. Really" I told him, I knew he'd understand.

"Definetly, it's no problem." Eric patted me on the back, then walked off. I decied to go on the couch for a second, meanwhile Corey and Topanga, we're heading for the kitchen.

Oh, did I mention? The house ALREADY came with furniture, and everything. Seems Topanga had arranged this a while back.

I decided to call Angela, since I now had the time.

I talked to her for a good hour, maybe more.

Her last words were "And all your love, and my love, will keep us close. For now at least" Her tone sounded assuring.

I smiled, she was so romantic. "Deinfetly, I love you" I kept smiling, I couldn't help it, she had that effect on alot of people. Espically me.

"And I, love you" She said lightly, we bid our goodbyes for the evening, and hung up.

"I found my room!" Eric shouted. "You'll enjoy your room Shawn, I can't believe it, even the bedrooms we're completed."

I laughed, "Thanks! It took you a while" I said jokingly.

"Well yeah, who knows how long i'll have this room for" Eric was right, We could be living here for a while.

Maybe forever.

For once, Something good has happened. Not only for me, But for everyone. There was only one thing missing.

Angela..


	2. Episode Two:The One Good Thing In Life

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the series 'Boy Meets World' although I wish I did. My Imagination just isn't THAT incredible. I also do not own Rider Strong, Or Shawn Hunter, although I would love to. Thank You.**

**I dedicate this story to Boy Meets World, The Readers [that would be you, My Friends, and My Family. Without you all, I wouldn't be pushed into writing something, and publishing it online. Either way, Please Enjoy this, and be sure to rate. Thanks!**

The one good thing in life had to be Angela.

I loved her so much, words couldn't possibly describe it.

And, guess who's coming home today!

Six long months, and the day has finnally come.

I stood outside the Airport Terminal, with Corey and Topagna, all of us anixously waiting.

"So Shawnie, ready to see her?" Corey asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"More than ever Core." I told the truth, I don't think I have ever wanted to see Angela, as badly as I did at this moment, and that was saying alot.

While unfimilar faces filed off the plane, I got more anxious with every second passing. My heart racing at an incredible speed. I put my hand over my heart, hoping it wouldnt bounce out of my rib cage.

Come on, what is she last? I thought, sighing. Just be pacient, I told myself a couple of times for reassurance.

Right after thinking that, I heard Topagnas voice.

"There she is!" She said, very excited.

Maybe patience does work! I looked at her, Staring, only for a second, then ran to her and she did the same.

"Shawn! Is that really you?" She beamed.

I laughed, "You betcha!"

We hugged each other, tightly. Then I kissed her, slowly at first, then deeper...deeper...deeper..

When I pulled away, we both we're out of breath, smiling.

It had been such a Long, Long, Loooooooooong Time.

"It's good to have you back!" Topanga smiled.

Angela let go off my hand for a second to go and hug her. "It's good to be back" She said before letting go.

Angela gave a good hearted laugh, which melted my heart, and looked at Corey, "Corey!" She smiled.

"Angela!" He returned the greating, and hugged her.

Angela came back to me, we laced fingers as we went to grab her luggage. Then headed off towards the car, Corey and Topanga right behind us.

After arriving home, I told Angela where OUR room was and she went to unpack, I followed behind her.

"This house is amazing!" She told me.

I nodded, "I know, I'm glad you like it." I went over and wrapped my right arm around her waist, she moved closer. "Who wouldn't?" She kissed my forehead.

"You know, I don't know" I smiled.

"So, wheres Eric?" Angela asked, noticing he wasn't with us at the Airport. "He did come to New York with you guys right?" she seemed confused.

I brushed a bang off of her forehead, "Of course. Only people who didn't move with us were Jack and Rachel, There doing this whole Peace Corp's thing. But, Erics at work" I explained.

"Whoa wait, he has a Job?-" Angela joked, "Where?"

"A hunting store, for now, he's still studing at NYU to be a veternarian." That's the school that everyone went too now, except for Topagna, who has a really good job, she's too smart for school anyways.

"Right, well good for him!" She laughed.

God, I loved her laugh.

"So, how was the trip with your father? I didn't get to ask yet." I said kindly.

"Great, Incredible, Yeah. Just one problem.." She smiled, I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You weren't there." She looked at the buttons on my shirt. It crushed my heart, I wanted to go yeah, but it wasn't my place. They needed some time alone. You know, Father Daughter stuff. I would have done just about anything to be her.

I wrapped my arms around her torso, "Well. I'm here now" I said gazing deep into her eyes.

"My dad really likes you" She smiled, still looking deep into my eyes.

"I like him as well. He's nice, good friend to have." I told her, then kissed her forehead, her nose, and finnally her lips.

Of course she kissed back, and we stayed that way, our bodies as one, until there was a knock on the door.

I groaned. "Yeah?" I asked, not moving an inch.

"Yo! it's Eric, I heard your keeping Angela prisonor in there" He said, laughing.

"Come On In!' Angela told him.

He did as he was told, a hand over his eyes.

"You don't have to do that Eric, we're not naked." We both laughed.

He took his hands off his eyes. "Never can be to careful around here." He said.

Angela shook her head, smiling. She let go off my embrace and hugged Eric.

After letting go, Eric said "Oh! Almost forgot. Corey said dinners ready."

"We're coming" Shawn smiled, Angela walked over, and held my hand.

"In a second." She finished for me.

"All right, but if theres no food when you come, Don't say I didn't warn you." Eric Laughed.

Angela, was about to leave. But I stopped her, "Wait. Don't go just yet." I told her, grabbing her hand.

"Shawn? What is it?" She asked, Surprised.

"Shh, Don't say anything. Just-" I told her, getting down on one knee.

"Shawn, What are you doing?" Angela said, putting a hand over her heart, shocked. I'm pretty sure she knew what my next move was.

"Just listen, Please, and give me an anwser." I sighed, pulling out a small black box, from my leather jacket. I was ready to say this, I knew this day would come, I love her so much. I inhaled, and then said it; "Will you Angela, Marry Me?" I asked, smiling.

She seemed completley shocked. "Yes, Yes I will" She laughed, and smiled. I smiled too, as I slipped a fancy ring over her hand. A pretty good cut sized diamond, white gold band. And, considering it came from a trailor park boy it was fantastic, definetly so romantic.

"I love you so much Shawnie" She told me.

I got off my knee, stood up, slipped my fingers into hers, and squeezed gently, "And I, Love You Angela. Forever, and Always" I leaned in, gave her the hardest, most passionate kiss, I believe I have ever gave her and we both stood there for a while, then left, hoping there would still be food left on the table. I thought about skipping out with just her, and taking her to a fancy resturant. But I figured, I would wait, and take the whole gang out.

And, although you might be asking "Is this the one good thing in life?" I would have to say, Yes, Yes it was, everything about Angela was the best thing in life. Absoutley Everything.


End file.
